Graymalkin College ou les Errements de Charles F Xavier
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Charles n'avait toujours connu que Graymalkin College comme maison, les murs blanchis à la chaux de sa petite chambre sous les toits, son nécessaire de toilette en porcelaine blanche, son petit bureau de bois brut sous le vasistas. Il n'avait jamais connu qu'Erik comme ami. [Challenge Février 2018 du Collectif NoName]
1. Prologue

**Titre: Graymalkin College ou les Errances de Charles Francis Xavier**

 **Disclaimer :** X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute). Le concept des dæmons est une invention de Philip Pullman dans ses excellents romans que sont _His Dark Materials_

 **Notes:** Ce petit texte est ma participation au challenge de Février 2018 du Collectif NoName. La suite sera postée dans la semaine. J'ai décidé de retenir les deux thèmes et de les mêler à ma façon. Le premier consistait à se concentrer en particulier sur l'ambiance et le second que le personnage possède un d **æ** mon.

 **Le défi de l'auteure avec les questions de Sanashiya :  
** Les livres qui m'ont particulièrement marquée ; c'est un vaste, ô combien vaste sujet mais j'ai une pensée particulière pour _Le Portrait de Dorian Gray_ d'Oscar Wilde, le roman qui m'a appris ce que c'était que le style et comment on pouvait en jouer pour atteindre ses effets avec succès. Vient aussi _A la recherche du temps perdu_ de Marcel Proust, parce que c'est toujours brillant d'actualité et c'est particulièrement truculent. Mention aussi donc aux _Royaumes du Nord_ de Philip Pullman qui m'ont beaucoup fait réfléchir en leur temps et qui continuent de le faire aujourd'hui. Et puis finalement, il y a quand même _Harry Potter_ , parce que c'est l'univers qui m'a ouvert les portes de la fanfiction et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Si j'avais un d **æ** mon, il s'agirait certainement d'un chat ni tout à fait gris ni tout à fait blanc comme celui qui me possède et qui s'appelle sobrement Sherlock.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Il n'avait toujours connu que Graymalkin College comme maison, les murs blanchis à la chaux de sa petite chambre sous les toits, son nécessaire de toilette en porcelaine blanche, son petit bureau de bois brut sous le vasistas et sa précieuse étagère où il rangeait soigneusement les ouvrages de cuir reliés que lui offrait le Maître une fois par an pour la fête du Solstice étaient son chez-lui. N'ayant connu mieux, il n'aurait souhaité plus. Mais parfois, il lui revenait en mémoire une demeure perdue dans la campagne et la brume du souvenir, un grand manoir.

Le matin, la bonne venait le réveiller et dans ses premières années, l'aidait à se préparer, utilisant une grosse éponge et un savon au parfum entêtant de lavande et le frottant jusqu'à ce que sa peau pâle rougisse derrière ses oreilles. Mais à présent, Charles était grand, et il se servait seul du broc et du bassin. Ensuite, il déjeunait dans le grand hall orné de tableaux si réalistes qu'ils lui semblaient parfois, quand il n'était pas bien réveillé, vivants au point de le suivre du regard. Le matin se poursuivait en la compagnie d'un tuteur qui lui enseignait les rudiments de ce qu'un jeune homme bien né se devait de savoir. Plus d'une fois, le jeune garçon se faisait tancer par l'austère enseignant ou son d **æ** mon parce qu'il regardait plus volontiers par la fenêtre que les lignes de son cahier.


	2. Premier Dialogue

**Graymalkin College ou les Errances de Charles Francis Xavier - Premier Dialogue**

 **Disclaimer :** X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute). Le concept des dæmons est une invention de Philip Pullman dans ses excellents romans que sont _His Dark Materials_

 **Notes:** Ce petit texte est ma participation au challenge de Février 2018 du Collectif NoName. La suite sera postée dans la semaine. J'ai décidé de retenir les deux thèmes et de les mêler à ma façon. Le premier consistait à se concentrer en particulier sur l'ambiance et le second que le personnage possède un d **æ** mon. Ce qui devait être un OS devient finalement une petite fic à chapitres.

* * *

 **Premier Dialogue**

Dans ces moments-là, il enviait la liberté d'Erik. Erik avait deux ans de plus que Charles mais personne ne l'obligeait à rester assis des heures durant. Personne n'aurait non plus songer à le faire s'asseoir et lui apprendre à lire ou à compter comme on l'avait fait pour Charles. Il n'était qu'un garçon de cuisine et faisait autant la vaisselle que la corvée de bois et en hiver ses mains étaient rougies et toutes écorchées.

Charles avait économisé précieusement l'argent que lui avait donné sa tante Sharon pour la fête du Solstice et avait ainsi offert une paire de gants de cuir à son ami. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'en pensait Erik, mais il le considérait comme son ami. Et parce que Charles n'avait personne d'autre à considérer comme un ami, aussi.

Il n'était pas loin de quatorze heures et il n'aurait pas dû être là .C'était dans sa mansarde ou encore dans la bibliothèque aux hautes fenêtres tendues de velours rouge chatoyant et épais et aux longues tables d'acajou qu'il aurait dû être. Bien sûr, il sortait parfois d'entre les épais et ancestraux murs de Graymalkin College.

En effet, une fois par mois, généralement le jeudi, il recevait une visite de sa tante qui l'emmenait dans un salon de thé cossu . L'air y était chargé de lourds parfums féminins, des effluves entêtantes du thé à la bergamote et de l'odeur douceâtre des pâtisseries.

Sharon lui faisait servir d'office une tasse de chocolatl brûlante qu'il buvait à petites gorgées avec d'infinies précautions. De ces sorties, il revenait souvent avec le tournis encore tout ensorcelé par le tourbillon des crinolines pastel des épouses et filles des Maîtres des différentes facultés qui composaient l'université de Westchester.

Mais ce jour-là ,les premiers rayons de soleil du printemps fleurissant timidement avaient été comme une invitation à sortir et voir autre chose que les épais volumes reliés couverts de signes indéchiffrables pour le profane. Et puis, il devait absolument voir Erik. Erik a qui il disait tout. Parce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de proprement incroyable la nuit dernière et le matin-même.

En effet, il y avait eu une voix, une voix dans sa tête qui lui avait parlé et qui lui avait dit aussi clairement que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre dans sa mansarde : "Il est là, il n'attend plus que toi!". Il avait été très surpris, au point de s'asseoir tout perplexe sur son petit lit, mais se disant que ce n'était là que chimère engendrée par le songe et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'en formaliser. C'était sûrement sa lecture qui lui faisait imaginer des choses.

Toujours est-il qu'à tâtons, il avait allumée la petite lampe ambarique qui trônait sur sa table de chevet de pin à côté du livre qu'il avait commencé la veille au soir. Il fallait qu'il chasse de son esprit les dernières rémanences de ce phantasme. Peut-être que de continuer la lecture ne serait pas la meilleure des idées.

En effet, il avait bien senti qu'il ne devait pas montrer au Maître cette lecture-là ni même lui parler de cette voix en songe. Il avait saisi l'ouvrage sur un banc dans le parc qui entourait Graymalkin College lors de la promenade de la veille. L'opuscule devait certainement appartenir à l'un des étudiants mais pourtant aucun nom ne l'identifiait, pas d'ex-libris, pas un nom griffonné hâtivement, rien. A croire que l'ouvrage avait _attendu_ Charles.

Un peu plus grand que sa main et d'à peine plus de cent pages, sur la couverture bleue et en petits caractères s'étalait le titre : Sumpósion. Les lettres avaient brillé tout particulièrement ce soir-là.

Charles s'était dirigé alors vers sa table de toilette, versant un peu d'eau froide dans le bassin et y plongeant ses mains avant de s'asperger le visage. Toutefois, dans les quelques secondes qu'il lui avait fallu pour verser l'eau et reposer le broc, il lui avait semblé apercevoir une ombre dans le reflet du liquide. Mais ce n'était encore une fois que le fruit de son imagination se dit-il avant de retourner dans son petit lit.

La voix s'était fait encore entendre le matin-même à son réveil, cette fois-ci plus persistante. Tout comme le livre, elle ne disait rien de son nom ni de qui elle était. Il devait absolument en parler à Erik.. C'était de la première importance. Plus important encore que les cours d'hellène qu'il devait avoir à neuf heures. Il ne pouvait se permettre de les manquer s'il ne voulait pas attirer sur lui les foudres du Maître à qui son précepteur ne manquerait pas de faire rapport de sa déviance.

Toujours est-il que ce jour-là, Charles eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses leçons et plus d'une fois Adler eut à faire claquer sa férule sur la table pour avoir son attention, son daemon, Aquila, ulula farouchement de désapprobation, le faisant sortir de sa remembrance , ne serait-ce que pour un court instant.

"Maître Xavier, reprenons maintenant ! Comme nous le disions précédemment, Pátroklos naquit en Hellénie dans la cité d'Opous..." La leçon repris, sur un ton toujours aussi monocorde, ou peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était impatient que la leçon se termine que celle-ci lui semblait s'éterniser et être particulièrement fastidieuse. En effet, à l'accoutumé, Charles était très friand des cours d'histoire et plus particulièrement de ceux dédiés à l'histoire hellène.

Dans un recoin de sa tête, la voix se fit plus pressante, alors il eut une idée pour la faire taire et se demanda bien pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt : " Qui es-tu ?". La question ne raisonna pas dans la pièce lambrissée de bois sombre mais Charles y pensa le plus fort qu'il put, au plus profond de son cœur.

"Tu me connais, Charles ! J'ai toujours été avec toi."

"Je connais Erik, tu n'es pas Erik, tu n'as pas sa voix, tu n'as pas toujours été là, il n'y a qu'Erik qui ait toujours été avec moi!"

"Tu as raison, Charles, je ne suis pas Erik. Je suis..."

A cet instant-là, Adler referma avec force l'épais ouvrage qu'il serrait pareillement à un rapace avec sa proie et Charles sursauta.

"Allons Maître Xavier, vous êtes dissipé aujourd'hui ! Je crains que si cela venait à se reproduire, je devrais en faire rapport à Maître Howlett mais aujourd'hui, je n'en dirais rien ! Allez donc déjeuner !" Adler eut un petit sourire indulgent, fait suffisamment rare pour être remarqué. Charles acquiesça promptement et sortit sans demander son reste, bien qu'il n'ait plus peur du grand homme austère et de Lúkaina.


	3. Fragment n1 - Sumpósion

**Graymalkin College ou les Errances de Charles Francis Xavier - Premier Dialogue**

 **Disclaimer :** X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute). Le concept des dæmons est une invention de Philip Pullman dans ses excellents romans que sont _His Dark Materials_

 **Notes:** Ce petit texte est ma participation au challenge de Février 2018 du Collectif NoName. La suite sera postée dans la semaine. J'ai décidé de retenir les deux thèmes et de les mêler à ma façon. Le premier consistait à se concentrer en particulier sur l'ambiance et le second que le personnage possède un d **æ** mon. Ce qui devait être un OS devient finalement une petite fic à chapitres.

* * *

 **Premier Fragment**

 _Jadis, notre nature différait de ce qu'elle est à présent, bien différente. Il y avait alors plusieurs espèces : hommes, femmes, femme-homme, homme-femme, femme et homme, ni femme ni homme. De toutes ces espèces n'en restent aujourd'hui que deux, les persécutions et les répressions ont eues raison des autres._

 _En ces temps-là chaque humain avait un daemon, une créature fabuleuse qui n'était rien de moins qu'un fragment supplémentaire de leur âme matérialisé à leurs côtés et qui les accompagnait toute leur vie durant. Toutefois, certains hommes portèrent atteinte à l'intégrité de ce fragment par des conduites répréhensibles._

 _Mensonges, injures, tromperies, et duperies eurent raison de ce fragment de leur âme qui finit par noircir, se racornir et perdre de son éclat de vie. Les daemons n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'elleux-mêmes. L'Être Suprême s'en alerta et parlementa longuement avec les autres divinités qui alors intervenaient plus librement dans la vie des humains._

 _Ainsi, il fut dit que les créatures de la Terre n'étaient pas prêtes pour assumer la responsabilité d'un.e. daemon. Quand bien-même la Divinité trouva que le châtiment était particulièrement cruel et ne pouvait pas se résoudre à séparer l'Humanité de son âme, on prit ce jour-là une décision importante : Humains et Daemons ne seraient pas séparés mais le fragment de leur âme rentrerait en eux et les humains les chercherait sans savoir ce qu'iels sont, dans une nostalgie de paradis perdu mais jamais connu._


	4. Retrouvailles

**Graymalkin College ou les Errances de Charles Francis Xavier - Chapitre 2 :**

Retrouvailles : n. f. au plur. Fait, pour des personnes, de se revoir, en particulier après une longue séparation.

 **Disclaimer :** X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute). Le concept des dæmons est une invention de Philip Pullman dans ses excellents romans que sont _His Dark Materials_

 **Notes:** Ce petit texte est ma participation au challenge de Février 2018 du Collectif NoName. La suite sera postée dans la semaine. J'ai décidé de retenir les deux thèmes et de les mêler à ma façon. Le premier consistait à se concentrer en particulier sur l'ambiance et le second que le personnage possède un dæmon. Ce qui devait être un OS devient finalement une petite fic à chapitres aux updates très irréguliers.

* * *

Les murs de la vaste pièce au plafond en carène de navire étaient rythmés tous les cinq yards par de larges baies qui laissait entrer à flots la lumière matinale. Le Grand Hall était meublé de trois longues tables de bois sombres polies par les âges et l'usage accompagnés de bancs. Sur l'estrade trônait une autre table, elle réservait une place de choix à une quinzaine de convives qui eux, bénéficiaient de chaises couvertes de Chintz et au milieu, d'une cathèdre de bois sombre avec un coussin de velours cramoisi.

On avait recouvert les tables d'une profusion d'aliments. On s'apprêtait en effet à servir le petit-déjeuner. Là du porridge, ici des viennoiseries, des gelées de coing, de roses des chiens ou de fraisiers en arbres, du pain blanc et du pain bis, tout était servi en abondance. Dans une vingtaine de minutes, on allait ouvrir les grandes portes et allait s'engouffrer dans la pièce un flot d'étudiants. Ou du moins ceux des étudiants qui avaient réussi à s'extirper de leurs lits après les bacchanales tardives assorties aux libations de rigueur de la veille au soir.

Charles avait été du lot. Il ne craignait plus les semonces de Maître Howlett. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'installer sur le banc où il avait sa place de pleins droits depuis maintenant quatre ans. Âgé de dix-neuf ans avec Metallagi à ses côtés depuis presque huit, il faisait maintenant des recherches en daemonologie et en alchimie. Il commençait à gagner une certaine notoriété dans le monde des sciences et ce surtout depuis qu'il avait publié quelques articles dans la feuille mensuelle de l'université.

Il se murmurait que ses articles avaient été remarqués par Lord McCoy, l'influent directeur du Daemonology Expert Analytical Laboratory , et que celui-ci avait apparemment proposer un poste à Charles. Charles qui, dans les faits, avait refusé tant qu'il n'avait pas fini ses études à Graymalkin.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il sortit de ses pensées encore légèrement ombrées par une torpeur éthylique cotonneuse : cet après-midi, Erik ne travaillait pas et ils avaient convenu de se retrouver pour passer un moment ensemble. Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de grandiose mais cela ne manquait pas de faire le bonheur des deux parties.

Au fil des années, ils se voyaient moins souvent, le travail d'Erik et les études de Charles se montrant terriblement prenants mais le plaisir restait le même. A la différence près que lorsque Charles se séparait d'Erik, il lui semblait ressentir un petit pincement au coeur un peu semblable à celui qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il restait trop longtemps loin de Metallagí. Comme s'il avait laissé là un fragment de lui-même.

C'était là quelque chose de parfaitement normal, se raisonnait Charles, après tout Erik était depuis longtemps son seul ami. Son seul ami qui avait bien grandi quand lui était resté de taille relativement modeste. Son seul ami dont les yeux gris-verts-bleus (Charles n'avait jamais su dire) pétillaient toujours de malice dès qu'ils se racontaient leurs jeunes années. Son ami dont les pommettes saillantes étaient couvertes d'un rugueux tapis aussi flamboyant que ses cheveux quand Charles restait désespérément glabre en dépit d'une crinière foisonnante qui lui arrivait aux épaules.

Charles n'avait aucun mal à l'admettre, il trouvait Erik esthétiquement plaisant pour ne pas dire simplement beau . Et son daemon, Stahlmeister, était somptueux, son pelage ondulant avec souplesse, sa démarche fière, les muscles secs, son regard captivant. A ce point-ci de sa réflexion, Charles n'était plus tout à fait certain de parler du daemon. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, réprimant les délicieuses images qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait, ne devait penser, à son ami de la sorte.

Quand ils étaient encore de jeunes adolescents, il lui arrivait de distraitement gratouiller Stahlmeister qui en ronronnait de plaisir mais il s'était fait tancer par le Maître : on ne touche pas le daemon d'une autre personne. Tout juste l'on pouvait toucher celui de ses enfants mais jamais on ne touchait celui d'une autre personne qui ne nous soit pas intime . Parfois Metallagí allait se poser sur l'épaule d'Erik mais préférait clairement la compagnie de Charles.

Sortant de sa rêverie, grignotant pour la forme un crumpet beurré et se décida à rentrer dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Le repas avec Erik approchait à grands pas, et il avait tout à fait hâte de le retrouver.

* * *

A quelques miles de là dans un vaste entrepôt ouvert à tous les vents, Erik était dans son élément. Il s'essuya les mains couvertes de camboui sur un chiffon graisseux qu'il jeta sur son établi. Une dernière fois, il vérifia l'emplacement de tous ses outils, s'assura qu'il n'en manque aucun et referma la caisse d'un mouvement souple du poignet. Plus sûr qu'aucune clef.

Depuis six ans, il ne travaillait plus comme garçon de cuisine à Graymalkin. Il avait accompli un de ses rêves d'enfant. : Il était mécanicien d'aéronef. Parfois, sur autorisation expresse de son employeur, il endossait même le gilet de velours à boutons de soie grenat, une belle chemise immaculée et devenait alors M. Lehnsherr, pilote de la Flotte.

Il avait expliqué à Charles lors de leurs premières retrouvailles après sa prise de fonction que l'entrepôt avait bien un plafond mais qu'on pouvait le faire coulisser à loisir le long d'un interminable rail qui permettait de le découvrir quasiment complètement de façon à y manoeuvrer plus commodément les aéronefs. Charles qui l'écoutait religieusement raconter tout un tas de détails techniques qui devaient sûrement lui échapper, il lui semblait que l'autre homme était proprement suspendu à ses lèvres. Erik sourit en pensant à l'air toujours un peu rêveur de Charles. Charles qu'il allait retrouver dans une petite poignée d'heures.

Il se rappelait parfois avec nostalgie des étés de leur enfance qui alors semblaient infinis. Charles et lui allaient s'adosser contre le grand tilleul dans les jardins de Graymalkin College et où son ami lui faisait la lecture de quelque récit d'aventures qu'il appréciait particulièrement sur le moment. Tous deux étaient alors friands des récits d'actualités de Jules Verne et étaient tour à tour Arronax et Nemo ou Phileas Fogg et Passepartout. Parfois, relevant la tête avec envie, ils regardaient alors passer les aéronefs qui envahissaient le ciel d'Oxford. Erik s'imaginant les piloter et conduisant Charles à travers les cieux vers toutes les aventures fantasmagoriques qu'ils s'inventaient.

Erik sortit de l'atelier et se dirigea vers son petit appartement. Il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée d'un mouvement de poignet, salua la concierge et entreprit de grimper les quatre volées de marches qui le séparait de son chez-lui sous les toits. Spartiate et impeccable, la courte enfilade de petites pièces reflétaient bien leur locataire.

Il retira sa chemise tâchée et récupéra la bouilloire sur le poêle en fonte pour verser l'eau dans la vasque de porcelaine bleue. Avec un bloc de savon de Massalia, il entreprit de se laver et une fois séché et habillé, se parfuma à l'eau de Köln qu'il ne sortait que rarement de sa belle boîte en carton décorée.

Une fois prêt, il redonna un oeil à son reflet dans le petit miroir qui surplombait la vasque et qui lui servait habituellement pour se raser. Satisfait, il mit sa montre à gousset dans la poche de son veston propre, enfila son manteau de laine bleue et prit le petit paquet qu'il avait prévu pour Charles et s'en fut.


	5. Pas sans toi

**Graymalkin College ou les Errances de Charles Francis Xavier - Chapitre 3 :**

 **Pas sans toi**

 **Disclaimer :** X-Men et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!(heureusement sans doute). Le concept des dæmons est une invention de Philip Pullman dans ses excellents romans que sont _His Dark Materials_

 **Notes:** Ce petit texte est ma participation au challenge de Février 2018 du Collectif NoName. La suite sera postée dans la semaine. J'ai décidé de retenir les deux thèmes et de les mêler à ma façon. Le premier consistait à se concentrer en particulier sur l'ambiance et le second que le personnage possède un dæmon. Ce qui devait être un OS devient finalement une petite fic à chapitres aux updates très irréguliers.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent presque ensemble à l'auberge où ils avaient convenus de se retrouver. La poignée de main fut ferme et franche, le sourire large. L'établissement n'avait rien de grandiose mais la salle était chaleureuse. Le fait que la nourriture y était délicieuse n'était pas non plus étranger à leur choix.

Nichée non loin d'une petite colline qui surplombait la ville de Westchester, le _Slippery Eel_ , était réputée dans toute la région. La faune qui la peuplait était variée : il en allait des Maîtres de l'université venus boire une pinte de l'épaisse bière nourrissante que l'on brassait au monastère voisin, des étudiants essayant de se faire servir l'aqua-vitae que l'on réservait aux plus âgés. Et parfois, on voyait quelques explorateurs revenant d'une longue mission en terres hostiles avalant avec ardeur la cuisine de la maîtresse des lieux qui s'y connaissait particulièrement pour vous faire sentir comme chez vous. En mieux.

Sitôt que Charles avait eu 17 ans, Maître Howlet l'informa qu'il était maintenant libre de ses choix et pouvait s'installer ailleurs. Toutefois, Le Maître savait bien que sa pupille avait un tempérament quelques peu impétueux mais il fallait bien qu'il fasse quelques expériences. Et il savait que Charles n'en serait pas à sa première sortie hors les murs de l'université. Plus d'une fois, il avait fermé les yeux sur ses escapades. Le trop-plein de liberté après des années dans sa petite mansarde blanchie à la chaux aurait pu avoir des effets délétères sur le jeune homme.

C'est ainsi que de son premier passage au Slippery Eel and the Smoked Trout, il était revenu avec une xylostomie terrible. Metallagí l'avait pourtant bien mis en garde, lui disant que trois pintes, c'était peut-être beaucoup trop. Il était revenu quelque peu titubant et avec un mal de tête à lui fendre le crâne. En effet, il perdait dans ces cas-là tout contrôle qu'il avait pu gagner dans son don de lecture des esprits.

Erik avait rit à gorge déployée en l'apprenant quelques semaines plus tard mais le rire finit par mourir dans sa gorge quand il se rendit compte de ce que cela impliquait : Charles, maintenant plus que jamais, pouvait lire son esprit. Et voir, voir ce qu'il tenait tant à lui cacher.

Les expérimentations de Charles ne s'en tinrent pas là, il accepta aussi une cigarette à la fumée bleutée d'un explorateur et s'en retrouva quelque peu égaré dans son esprit quelques heures durant. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait particulièrement bien et ne voulait pas gâcher ses retrouvailles avec une quelconque substance hallucinogène qui lui ferait perdre l'usage de ses sens.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent à la table près de la cheminée. Le métal du pare-feu sembla soupirer et se tordre imperceptiblement alors qu'Erik prenait place dans la chaise à haut dossier. Le neveu de l'aubergiste s'avança vers leur table pour prendre leur commande peu après. La conversation commença sur la redite d'histoires tant de fois partagées et des souvenirs communs puis Erik se rappela de la petite boîte qu'il tendit à Charles pour qu'il puisse l'ouvrir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alexander revint avec son plateau, servit les deux amis. Il les regarda très perplexe alors qu'ils échangeaient les assiettes qu'il avait soigneusement disposées devant eux quelques instants auparavant. Il en parla à sa tante qui du fond de sa cuisine lui expliqua que c'était tout à fait normal pour Lehnsherr et Xavier. Ceux-là ne faisaient jamais rien comme tout le monde.

Depuis leur enfance, ils avaient l'habitude de manger dans l'assiette de l'autre. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils allaient aux cuisines et ils y retrouvaient là la mère d'Erik qui s'employait à leur remplir une grande assiette d'une foule de petites choses rescapées du repas à la table des Maîtres. Adultes, ils avaient garder ce plaisir et se plaisaient à goûter largement ce que l'autre avait pris. La Sparus aurata au four était cuite à point, ce qui fit pousser à Charles un petit soupir de satisfaction qu'il noya dans un verre d'Ambriel blanc.

Après quelques minutes, ils reprirent leur conversation et les deux daemons se retrouvèrent près de la cheminée, Metallagí se perchant sur l'écran de la cheminée et Stahlmeister se prélassant comme un énorme chat roux :

«Tu sais que j'ai vu McCoy ? »

« McCoy, McCoy comme Lord McCoy ?»

Stahlmeister se releva, sentant l'angoisse d'Erik.

« Lui-même... il voudrait que je travaille pour lui au D.E.A.L ...» explicita Charles.

« Et qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?»

« Franchement, Erik, je ne sais pas. J'aimerais pouvoir me lancer dans la recherche théorique mais c'est très hasardeux et puis...» Là, Charles baissa la voix et jeta un regard dans la vaste salle : « Le Magisterium risque de s'en mêler, on a trouvé quelque chose de... dangereux. »

« Dangereux ?» chuchota Erik.

« Je ne devrais pas t'en parler, mais... »

« Mais ? » répéta Erik.

« Je ne peux rien te cacher et tu le sais, » Charles eut un sourire embarrassé puis reprit : « Nous avons découvert des... fenêtres entre les mondes...».


End file.
